


Divided... We Fall

by BlueLikeNeptune



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeNeptune/pseuds/BlueLikeNeptune
Summary: Old fan art based on Captain America: Civil War, completed August 2016.  Content: Tony, Steve, fighting...  Rating and warning for images with blood and violence.





	Divided... We Fall

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fan art: Civil War inspired art with Captain America and Iron Man; charcoal on 8.5x11.25 inch Bristol; August 2016. Credit to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and the Walt Disney Company; Joe Simon and Jack Kirby for Captain America; Stan Lee for Iron Man; Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. for character likenesses.


End file.
